


Concert

by heyorhea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Summary: Atsumu Miya broke up with his boyfriend about a year ago but a certain encounter changed it all.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 27





	Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hi

Atsumu's pov

"Where are we going kita?!" I complained. First he wants to drag me out of bed and then take me on a "surprise". "Trust your best friend." Was all he said before he dragged me into a...concert. As we were finding our seats he told me.

"I found this new artist I think you'll really like him" he said. I nodded in response. They must have been pretty popular for the crowds to be so full.

I was waiting for a couple minutes before they Introduced the singer.

Sakusa...

I snapped back into reality. I elbowed kita. "What the fuck man?!" I yelled in his ear. He knew we broke up over a year ago. I turned back to the stage ready to stab kita right there.

Time skip to after the concert because yes

I walked over to the bathroom ready to cry. His music was so fucking sad for what. I could barely hold myself during the show. I was leaving over the sink when I heard 2 girls outside the bathroom.

"Did you know those songs are about his ex?" I heard one of them say. That sparked my interest I leaned against the wall and tried to listen the best I could.

"Ex?? I thought he said he doesn't date?!

"Yea but he had a ex and in a interview he said most his music is about his ex."

"Why did they break up anyway?"

"He said because he couldn't give his partner what they deserved."

"Wow..and he's never dated after that?"

"No he said he still loves his ex which is sad and sometimes he cries when he preforms ill send you a video tonight."

"Oh wow. Let's head back I want autographs"

At this point I couldn't hold in my cries I walked right out of the bathroom and went to find kita.

"why the fuck did you bring me here?!" I yelled.

"Look atsumu I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you I mean look at you. You don't even leave the house!" Kita said.

"Here I got backstage passes go talk to him okay?! Both of you guys need each other even if you don't wanna admit it." He said while shoving tickets in my hand.

He's right. I need him. Like hell I love this man. I grabbed the tickets and headed backstage. I wandered until I found his station. I glanced at his setup and right there were pictures of me?

Pictures from our dates and silly pictures I made him delete all lined up against his set-up.

I picked up a framed picture from our 1 year anniversary. We were at the beach. I laughed at I remembered that day.

I fucking regret starting that fight. He told me music was his dream and just because I couldn't take one weekend without him this happened. I was and still proud of his success but I want him here with me. 

"Miya?" A voice said behind me. I turned around.

"Hey omi...can we talk?" I asked.

Sakusa's pov

its already been a year and it still hurts. I dont know why i did it i thought he'd be better off without me nd here he is in my room holding a photo of us crying. 

"Y-yea sure." i said. I saw him smile and it gave me the same warm feeling. 'Im sorry." he said. 

"For what miya? you didnt do anything?' i exclaimed. Why was he blaming himself?!

He walked over to me and opened his arms. I grabbed him into a hug and i felt him cry into my shoulder. "Omi im s-sorry i sh-shouldnt have caused a fight i miss you." he cried into my chest.

i felt my eyes water. If i knew this is how he was gonna turn out i wouldnt have left. I laid my head on top of his. "Im sorry to miya i shouldnt have left you." I felt his grip tighten around me. 

"Omi can we please try again, I promise i wont get mad?" he asked. 

I pulled his face up and nodded before giving him a kiss on the forehead. I saw him smile. God i missed that smile. 

We stood in the room hugging. I didnt wanna let him go. I heard my manager knock on the door, "Sakusa autographs now." i let go of atsumu and held his hand. 

"Cmon i wanna introduce them to my wonderful boyfriend." i said.

I watch a beatiful smile form on his face.

God i missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading!


End file.
